Lagrimas de tom verde esmeralda
by Proto di Fenix
Summary: Romance, Adeventure, Drama- Trunks decide ir sosinho ao espaço sob o pretesto de reunir as esferas do dragão, mas ele vai achar muito mais do que estava procurando lá.
1. Prólogo Temo, por amor

Lagrimas Verde Esmeralda

Quando se procura algo, sempre se acha, mesmo que não seja aquilo que se procura.

Prólogo

-É chegada a hora.-

Quatro palavras, que eu sabia que decidiram o resto de toda a minha vida, aqui e agora. Eu nunca temi o meu destino, nunca me opus à idéia de possivelmente estaria aqui, e que por mais remota que fosse a chance, eu pudesse ser a escolha do conselho.

Por mais que eu olhe para cada uma dessas mulheres e veja em seus olhos dourados tantas coisas, menos poder de luta, eu estremeci como nunca estremeci a frente de nem um inimigo e o pânico tomou minha alma de uma forma tão gélida que nem compreendia.

-É chegada a hora- Repetiu a grã mestra olhando para mim, como se fosse um animal que percebe o medo, ela parecia assumir o controle, toda a minha rebeldia, toda a minha vida de guerreira, sumiu naquele momento.

Ao meu lado eu sentia a pele de minha Irma tocar a minha, ela, antes tão frágil, agora reinava forte naquela situação que só eu sabia que a assustava tanto como eu, mas diferente de mim, ele estava preparada para aquilo, como eu nunca estaria. Em mim reinava um vazio, algo que me corrompia, a cada fôlego.

- O conselho já tomou sua decisão, agora a apresentamos a vocês-

O Tempo parou como aquele segundo durasse um milênio, eu vi tudo pelo que passei e só algo saio de mim naquele momento num murmúrio inaudível ate para mim.

-Trunks...-

* * *

Espero que tenham gostados, vou postar os proximos capitulos logo que puder, Deixem Reviews por favor é a minha primeira fic do DBZ, mesmo quem não tiver conta no Fanfition faça essa louca feliz e deixe uma review

BJS Próto di Fenix


	2. Deixeme seguir meu caminho

Terra

Era um jantar comum na corporação cápsula, Vegeta e Bulma discutiam Bra comia quieta mandando mensagens no celular por de baixo da mesa, Trunks por sua vez brincava com a comida pensando em seus últimos dias.

Com o fim do colegial ele não tinha mais como fugir dos treinos com seu pai e das responsabilidades que sua mãe queria lhe impor(1). No momento a discussão dos seus pais era sobre isso.

Os dias se arrastaram dessa maneira e Trunks sem ter idéias de como fugir daqueles dois destinos que não o agradavam a cada noite perdia mais o sono, o fazendo ficar horas na varanda de seu quarto observado o céu.

- Queria que isso acabasse logo, que houvesse algo que eu pudesse fazer, pelo menos por agora, pra não ter que seguir o que meus pais querem pra mim. Queria achar o meu caminho, queria uma chance de ir em frente- Nisso ele suspirou em entrou, sem ver a estrela cadente passar.

Na manha seguinte ele acordou com seus pais e Goku discutindo no jardim, mas precisamente, Vegeta brigando com Goku e Bulma brigando com Vegeta.

- Pai, mãe, Senhor Goku esta tudo bem?-

- as Esferas do Dragão desapareceram da terra.- disse Vegeta encarando Goku.

- Sumiram?- respondeu não acreditando no que tinha ouvido.

- O senhor Kaio me disse que elas estão espalhadas pelo espaço, nem ele sabe o por que, ontem a noite elas simplesmente voaram para longe como se alguém tivesse feito um pedido, mas Sheylong na foi chamado.-

- Temos que reuni-las?-

- Não necessariamente, mas espalhadas pelo espaço teríamos mais dificuldade de encontrá-las e isso pode ser um problema em um tempo de crise.- anunciou Bulma abraçada em Vegeta pra o impedir de arrumar confusão.

- Alguém tem que ir reuni-las.- disse Goku coçando a cabeça. – Mas a Titi não deixar nem eu, nem Gohan nem Gotem ir...-

- Isso é um problema...-

- Eu poderia ir.- anunciou Trunks tomando coragem nem ele sabia de onde.

- Mas quem iria com você?-

- Bulma, ele já tem idade o suficiente pra ir sozinho- disse Vegeta.

-Vegeta como pode concordar com isso!-

- um Saiyajin é mandando com poucos meses a um planeta para se desenvolver como lutador, ele tem toda e mais condição de ir atrás de 7 esferas no universo a fora sem precisar de um baba ou ele não é meu filho.-

- Vegeta ele não vai.-

- Como se você fosse o impedir, sabe que quando ele quer algo nem eu o paro.- disse Vegeta olhando para Trunks que estava mais vermelho que um pimentão.

Depois de meia hora de briga Bulma se deu por vencido e foi para o laboratório, irritada com Vegeta, Finalmente o príncipe havia vencido uma discussão com Bulma, Goku já avia saído da li o mais rápido possível quando a discussão começou.

-Pai você quer mesmo que eu vá pro espaço?-

- Você já tem idade de fazer as suas escolhas, e indo pro espaço você vai acabar se tocando e treinando um pouco- disse ele saindo.

Trunks não entendia quase nada daquela situação, mas estava começando a gostar da idéia de poder fazer algo por conta própria e feliz pelo pai ter o apoiado.

A semana se arrastou com Bulma de mau humor montando uma nave, só não haviam discussões na casa por que o casal não estava se falando desde a aparição de Goku. Quando enfim chegou o dia da partida todos os guerreiros Z se reuniram, após a despedida Trunks entrou na nave e se preparou para partir, logo estava na orbita da terra pensando no que passaria da li em diante.

- Bem tenho que ir visitar o meu tio, nem eu entendi por que meu pai quer eu faça isso mas tudo bem- disse ele preparando as coordenadas do planeta em que Tarble vivia e se recostando na cadeira de comando.- Sinto como se tivesse algo me aguardando aqui.

Nisso ele se levantou e foi ate a parte da nave que usaria como casa da li em diante ate sua volta para a terra. Sua mãe não havia o deixado ver o que ela havia construído, para sua surpresa encontrou uma replica de seu quarto, em forma de suíte, uma cozinha um sala de estar e surpreendentemente um sala de treinamento como a de seu pai.

- A mamãe não perdeu tempo.

Planeta Skkanlier

O planeta de areia estava escaldante sob seus 3 sols, mas nada disso impediria os dois caçadores de recompensa encontrar o que queriam. Voando lado a lado mantinha um silencio extremo, os rastros de energia marcavam o céu, mas não pareciam importar a eles serem vistos

- A frente-

Anunciou a voz rouca e pesada do homem fazendo a garota que o acompanhava aumentar a velocidade e voar em direção ao chão entrando dentro da areia, e surgindo a frente de um home alto de cabelos roxos em um estilo Punk e lhe acertando um chute no rosto o fazendo voar em direção ao homem que a acompanhava voando. O grandalhão desmaiado acabou no ombro do homem que observava a impaciência da garota de longe.

- Vamos já acabamos aqui- disse ele voando para longe. Quando ela ia segui-lo viu algo semi enterrado.

-Mas o que será isso? – perguntou ela a si mesma, levantado a esfera e saindo voando logo em seguida com a estranha forma em sua mão para alcançar o companheiro que já estava extremamente longe. Assim que o alcançou, o homem a encarou com extrema calma.

- Por que demorou tanto- Perguntou desviando o olhar para uma nave no chão e parando de ir em frente para simplesmente flutuar ao lado dela.

- Encontrei algo estranho, estava enterrado na areia. – Disse lhe mostrando a esfera.

- Parece-me com algo que vimos em Namek quando fomos capturar o Tralomano.-

- Realmente. Deve ter algum valor.-

- Por hora vamos terminar a missão depois nos preocupamos com isso se tivermos tempo- anunciou descendo ao solo e entrando na nave. Sendo acompanhado pela garota. Assim que entrou na nave se deparou com o grandalhão desacordado jogado no chão. – Leve esse verme para a cela e certifique-se de que não grasne muito.-

- Sim papai- falou com desdém arrastando o inimigo abatido pelo cabelo ate a cela e o jogando contra a parede antes de fechar a porta. e voltar ao centro da nave, onde se deitou no chão olhando o teto branco.

- Sei que esta entediada, mas não é sempre que se tem um inimigo que vale a pena.- disse o homem encostado na parede, a nave já partia para algum lugar remoto.

- O único adversário que esta acima do meu nível é você mais isso não conta- anunciou ela levantando se tronco com os braços e jogando a cabeça para trás para encarar o outro.

- Nunca confie muito, ate para nossa raça isso chega a ser de mais, agora trate de se preparar para o treino.-

- Tudo bem Bauartan.

-Já te disse pra me chamar de Papai, é mais irônico.- falou ele saindo.

- certo- disse se levantando e olhando para a esfera jogada em um canto.- O que será que isso é- se perguntou mais uma vez antes de seguir pelo mesmo caminho de seu pai.

Continua.

* * *

_Essa historio começa bem no ponto que comissário a GT, mas se essa saga ocorrer._

_Espero que estejam gostando dessa loucura, não sei quando vou poder postar o próximo capitulo mas prometo que vou tentar ser o mais breve possível, agradeço a Anamateia Haika pela Review._

_BJS di Fenix._


	3. Tão distante e tão proximos

Trunks jogou-se na cama e encarou o teto pela primeira vez, para sua surpresa havia uma espécie de mural de fotos no teto de seu quarto bem na direção de sua, cama, lá haviam fotos de toda sua família, por mais que as de vegeta fossem sempre com a cara de poucos amigos tirando uma que Trunks tinha tirado dos pais dançando que incrivelmente registrara um sorriso do Saiyajin. Do lado de sua cama encontrou um bilhete de sua Irma

_"Oi maninho,_

_Como você vai ficar um tempo longe achei legal fazer algo pra você lembrar sempre da gente._

_Demorei bastante pra achar algo legal ai lembrei do álbum da família._

_Não a mamãe não vai me matar, por que não são as originais._

_Bem é isso, boa viagem._

_Bra."_

Trunks sorriu e fechou os olhos, apenas um dia de viagem tanta saudade de casa e tanta vontade de ir em frente, ele sabia que aquela era a oportunidade de sua vida. E que tinha que aproveitá-la o maximo que pudesse. Logo ele adormeceu.

Ele andava por entre varias arvores, era um planeta não muito grande mas não poderia ser chamado de pequeno, tinha uma mata densa, a cada paço que dava parecia a chegar cada vez mais a lugar algum, mas tão longe quanto ele pudesse ver havia uma luz por entre as arvores, mas cada paço que dava lhe custava muito fôlego, era como se estivesse treinando com Vegeta numa gravidade aumentada 100000 vezes, quando finalmente chegou a clareira viu uma pessoa voando, assim que ele olhou para cima algo despencou na sua frente. Era a esfera de 5 estrelas, seguindo a esfera a pessoas desceu, Trunks a olhou...

O alerta da nave soou e fez o mezzo Saiyajin acordar subitamente, e se vira para o painel ao lado de sua cama. Se aproximava do planeta em que seu Tio vivia se preparou para pousar, como esperava assim que desceu viu o irmão caçula de seu pai parado em cima do monte o observando.

-Trunks como você cresceu.- saudou se aproximando

- Não posso falar o mesmo de você tio- disse com um sorriso no rosto-

Trunks ficou cerca de dois dias ali, achou aquele planeta muito estranho, os habitantes, como por exemplo sua tia era extremamente anormais para seu padrão, e arvores com raízes a onde deveriam ficar as folhas e animais com duas cabeças. Trunks se perguntava todos os minutos como Tarble havia se acostumado com aquilo.

Assim que partiu com suprimentos, dentre os quais estava algo que tinha forma e sabor de maça,mas era azul, uma coisa que lembrava banana mas era redonda com a casca amarela mas laranjada por dentro. As demais aberrações comíveis do planeta, Trunks não quis nem chegar perto.

De volta a nave ele tratou de sair logo dali, gostava do tio, mas odiou o planeta em que ele vivia, assim como o Tarble não devai ter gostado nada da Terrar, Alikan 5 não era um planeta feio, somente era uma versão excêntrica do pais das maravilhas de Alice, onde Alice era Trunks.

-Ai meu Deus cada planeta louco, espero que os próximos sejam mais parecidos com a terra.- falou suspirando aliviado de ter saído daquela loucura que era Alikan 5.

Verificou o radar interno da nave e viu que havia uma esfera próxima, mas levaria em torno de 2 dias para chegar ate lá, simplesmente foi para o seu quarto e começou a ver o que tinha por ali, sem achar nada interessante olhou para a sala de treinamento.

- Por que não?- se perguntou indo para lá.

Em outra nave não tão distante o treinamento não começava, mas já havia terminado a algum tempo, mas mesmo assim aquela jovem figura feminina ainda estava naquela sala de treinamento concentrada, flutuava a alguns metros do chão com a esfera laranjada entre suas mãos flutuando junto a ela envolta na aura da menina. Seu Ki oscilava chamando a atenção de Bauartan que observava a filha calado ate subir lentamente para ficar cara a cara com a filha.

- Por que gasta sua energia com isso- questionou olhando para ela calmamente.-

- Uma vez meu pai me disse que qualquer aprendizado vale a energia que lhe for gasta, ponho isso a prova.-

- o que chama tanto a sua atenção nessa esfera?-

- Sua energia, é como se ela buscasse outras, é como um ki, e como nos procurando um ao outro. – disse de olhos fechados fazendo a esfera rodar em suas mãos.

- Malditos sejam os Sintie.- disse ele descendo e saindo da sala.

Ela por mais algum tempo ficou ali ate simplesmente deixar a esfera cair para descer mais rápido que ela ao chão e pegar as antes de tocar o chão.

- O que você tem a me dizer?- Perguntou a garota a esfera, mas o que teve em resposta não foi o que queria.

- HEI SEU DESGRAÇADOS EU QUERO SAIR AGORA!!-

-PAI!- berrou ela para o lado oposto da nave.

- É A SUA VEZ- Respondeu Bauartan divertido

- MALDITO SEJA!-

- AMEM!- berrou Bauartan de volta.

- VOCÊS ME OUVIAM EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI AGORA!-

- CALA A SUA BOCA E VOLTA PRO FUNDO DESSA CELA QUIETINHO SE NÃO, NÃO VAI SOBRAR NADA DE VOCÊ ATE CHEGARMOS EM GRINDAR BORD- Berra a caminho ao chegar na frente da cela ela foi recebida por um riso do grandalhão

- uma menininha, com carinha de anjo. HAHAHAHAHA, vocês querem me matar de vergonha.-

- NÃO O MATE, A RECOMPENSA DELE VIVO É MAIOR, MAS GRAVEMENTE FERIDO AINDA VALE COMO VIVO- veio a voz de Bauartan

-OBRIGADO PAI- disse ela sorrindo e abrindo a cela.- você vai ver a menininha com carinha de anjo agora.-

Em 5 minutos Bauartan encontrou um grandalhão sangrando semi-inconsciente jogado conta a parede.

- Se divertiu?-

- Por 3 segundos.- disse ela olhando para o grandalhão. Dois metros e quarenta de pura fraqueza. – disse suspirando e saindo da sela. Bauartan riu e olhou para o grandalhão.

- Da próxima que chamar uma garotinha de carinha de anjo verifique a espécie dela antes.- falou fechando a cela e voltando para uma das áreas comuns da nave que lembrava uma cozinha. Assim que se sentou a mesa um prato de comida voou em sua direção.

- Na próxima missão você vai sozinha.- anunciou Bauartan enquanto um talher veio em sua direção.

- Já não era sem tempo. – falou sorrindo.

-Filhos, não importa o que fazemos por eles sempre querem mais.-

- Coitado do meu avô- falou ela encarando o pai.

Do outro lado da galáxia Trunks chegava a outro planeta, quando mandou os sensores de sua nave para lá procurando onde pousar descobriu que não havia nem um pedaço de terra naquele lugar. Teve que se aproximar do planeta e deixar a nave no ar, tentou se aproximar ao maximo da esfera e mergulhou, fez isso varias vezes e só viu varias plantas aquáticas e ostras gigantes, depois de mais 5 mergulhos percebeu que a esfera podia estar numa das ostras.

Primeiro mergulho- Abriu a primeira ostra, tirou de lá uma perola gigante, amarrou numa planta e subiu pegar ar.

Segundo mergulho- Segunda ostra aberta, tirou de lá três perolas roxas e negras de tamanho normal com uma um pouco maior, a colocou no bolso e voltou para pegar ar.

Terceiro Mergulho- abriu a terceira ostra e lá estava a esfera do dragão de 3 estrelas. Pegou a perola gigante e a esfera e voltou para a nave.

- Essa foi fácil, mas será as outras vão se assim?- se perguntou olhando para a primeira esfera.- onde estarão as suas 6 amigas?- perguntou olhando para a esfera. Sentado no chão ele ficou ali por alguns momentos, mau sabia ele mais alguém fazia a mesma coisa.

Depois de vários minutos voltou para a sala de comando e começou a escrever uma mensagem para a terra:

_"Mãe, Bra e se acaso você ler isso pai, consegui a primeira esfera hoje, a de três estrelas, essa foi ate que fácil, mas não sei como vão ser as outras, achei umas perolas estanhas por aqui, vou ver o que consigo trocar com elas. Bem, assim que tiver mais noticias entro em contato. Bra, adorei a surpresa._

_Mae sua nave esta funcionando muito bem_

_Sim pai eu treinei, e não estou mentindo e fui também ver o tio Tarble, nunca mais piso naquele planeta maluco._

_Saudades, Trunks."_

- Segundo o computador tem um planeta com comercio por aqui, vamos ver o que consigo lá. -

Trunks marcou as coordenadas e deitou-se não chão da nave com um sorriso no rosto, estava gostando da liberdade que tinha agora, tomar suas decisões, mas a solidão da nave ainda era o mais difícil.

Grindar Bord

Bauartan arrastava o homem, ou o que sua filha deixou dele, pela cidade ate o palácio onde os guardas logo abriram a porta e ele foi conduzido ao rei, muito parecido com o homem, como a todos do planeta que tinham características bem próximas e cabelos em estilo semelhante incluindo as mulheres.

- O que vejo aqui, Meu caro caçador de recompensa foi bem mais rápido do que eu previa, 3 dias já me trousse esse entulho.-

- Nosso trato está cumprido. Seu inimigo em menos de uma semana.-

- Certo, escudeiro traga a recompensa... como prometido 500000 Kralitas mais jóias.-

- Se não há mais nada irei me retirar Rei Gabanel.-

- Derrotou nosso maior guerreiro, e agora traidor, deve ter uma força encrivel.

- Eu não fiz nada, quem cuidou dele foi minha filha de 16.- disse com um sorriso o deixando o rei pasmo e partindo.

- Caçador de recompensa, quem são vocês?- perguntou o rei olhando o homem partir.

- Remanescentes de uma raça quase destruída.- falou sem olhar para traz.

Em silencio ele deixou o planeta assim que entrou na nave encontrou sua filha dormindo, dormia um sono calmo, e deixava transparecer seu rosto angelical, por mais durona que a menina de 16 anos fosse ela não deixava de ser a menininha de seu pai, conviviam a 11 anos e somente quando ela estava inconsciente que ele percebia o quão frágil aquela garotinha era.

- Tão forte, e tão frágil, Melhor soldado, e princesa, Futura rainha, com destino de general, mestiça de Sangue puro. O futuro reserva muito para você minha filha, ate eu sei disso, sua Irmã nunca terá o que você terá, mas ela nunca sentira a dor de perder o que você já teve e vai ter.- Falou fechando os olhos se os reabrindo para ir para seu próprio quarto. – Eleanor, a que condenamos nossa filha.-

Continua.

* * *

Consegui uma brecha, alias eu fiz uma brecha de tão maluca de escrever isso que eu estava, Anamateia espero que esteja gostando que eu ando pirando de mais nessa fic e na do Inuyasha. Não sei se vou conseguir postar assim tão rápido o próximo, mas vou tentar. Por favor pessoal Deixem Reviews.

BJS di Fenix


	4. Bem vindo a gravidade

Trunks chegou no planeta dos comerciantes de manha cedo, era um lugar extremamente agitado e colorido. Apesar do solo arenoso e o sol quente tinha tendas de todas as cores e um meio agitado.A cidade principal era composta por 6 ruas principais onde haviam em cada um tipo de comercio. Na Primeira rua haviam tentas de frutas, legumes, grãos e tudo mais que você pudesse imaginar pra comer, ou ate que você nunca comeria. Na segunda rua haviam mercado de peles de tecidos, na terceira uma verdadeira fundição de armas onde haviam desde espadas ate pistolas. Na quarta um mercado de animais onde haviam espécies que Trunks nunca imaginara ver. Quando enfim ele superou a multidão e chegou a quinta rua encontrou o que queria, mercado de pedras e metais preciosos.

Ele andou por um tempo a procura de um lugar onde pudesse trocar a perola mas não achou nem um em que o mercador entendesse seu idioma, depois de muito andar viu um velho homem carregando varias caixas quase caindo, quando viu que o senhor se desequilibrou voou, literalmente, para ajudado.

- Obrigado meu rapaz- falou o velho maçando em sua direção. – Não tenho mais idade para essas coisas, poderia me ajudar minha loja e bem ali- falou ele apontado para a loja mais apagada do não se opôs e ajudou o velho a ir ate lá com as caixas.- Obrigado garoto- falou o velho olhando nos olhos azuis de Trunks com seus olhos roxos, o home tinha a pela azulada e usava uma bata cinza com capuz.- Sou Galbarin, como posso lhe agradecer?-

- Prazer Trunks, estou procurando um lugar onde possa vender uma perola.-

- Bem, eu trabalho apenas com pedras grandes, mas depois da sua ajuda posso fazer ma exceção.-

- não vai ser preciso falou tirando a perola da mochila...-

- Realmente não... onde consegui essa beleza?- perguntou ele analisando a pedra.

-em um planeta que só tem mar a norte daqui.- falou Trunks vendo a empolgação do homem com a jóia.

- Realmente você conseguiu uma mina de ouro.- falou o velho separando varias notas que tinha.

Na terceira rua do planeta, onde ficavam bares e restaurantes Bauartan acompanhava de longe a filha ser seguida por dois soldados do planeta Gribardoom, tinha que pegar um criminoso de lá e entregar aos guardas. Ele sabia que a filha estava irritada por ter ganhada algo tão fácil de se fazer,mas ele queria ver ate onde a filha conseguia se virar em ambientes fechados, a técnica de luta dos dois era excelente em espaço aberto, mas não muito em lugar fechado.

Ela estava realmente irritada com aquilo. Mandou os guardas esperar na parte de fora do bar e entrou sutilmente batendo a porta e caminhando lentamente.

- Desculpe mocinha, não atendemos mulheres aqui- Disse o dono do bar se inclinando no balcão.

- Não se preocupe, não quero nada de mais...- Disse subindo numa mesa- Qual das fadinhas aqui é Frinniark Loiret?-

- Que foi grassinha? Não tem medo de morrer?- Falou um homem se levantado no fundo do bar. Era extremamente gordo e de estatura media e tinha uma cara com feições suínas.

- Acho que eu deveria perguntar isso para você, você tem duas opções, primeira sair daqui quietinho, ou dois você se recusa eu te espanco e você se arrepende extremamente disso.-

- Garotinha, garotinha, quem você acha que é?- perguntou ele quebrando um copo.

- Depois dizem que nos caçadores de recompensas não temos modos.- falou ela saltando da mesa- Foi você que escolheu.- disse ela se aproximando.

- Isso mesmo gracinha, vem pro papai.-

- Machistas.- falou ela agarrando o cara e o jogando para fora do bar.- Por que meu pai só deixa pra mim essas coisas chatas?- reclamou saindo andando devagar pelo buraco que havia na parede ao jogar o homem.- Cobre dos guardecos ali a parede.

Bauartan olhou o homem levantar devagar e se encostou mais na parede, conhecendo a filha aquilo iria ser um espetáculo.

-Aqui vermezinho, não desistiu ainda?- falou com as mãos na cintura.

- Não brinque com o inimigo- alertou Bauartan

- Tá bom – quando ele correu pra ela recebeu um soco na cara e poff, caio desmaido.- Pronto.- disse se virando para os guardas que lhe jogaram um saco de moedas. Ela saio devagar ate Bauartan- Por que você faz isso comigo?-

- Pra você ficar mais humilde.-

- Esqueceram de dar essa lição pra vc.- falou ela saindo. Com o pai rindo atrás. Eles se divertiam, assustando os demais.- Vamos pra casa?- perguntou ela jogando o saco de moedas para o pai.-

- Já fazem 5 meses, acho que está na hora. Os Anamacadianos devem estar achando que sumimos no espaço. –

- Eles são muito... sei lá...assustados.-

- São Anamarcadianos.-

- Não pai tsufurujins.-

- Você está ficando pior que sua mãe.- falou ele calmo.

De ao espaço Trunks checava os mantimentos que havia conseguido, eram mais normais perto dos que tinha pego no planeta do tio. Depois disso se jogou na cama para olhar o mural de fotos, uma em que estava com Goten lhe chamou a atenção, sentia falta do amigo, de ter alguém pra compartilhar tudo aquilo que via ali. Levantou-se e verificou o computador para sua surpresa havia uma esfera ali perto num planeta ali perto.

- Bem, não tenho nada a perder.- disse traçando a rota era apenas alguns minutos dali então preparou-se, assim que desceu no planeta viu que se tratava de uma região de floresta densa e que a esfera estava longe, e também constatou que a gravidade daquele lugar era bem maior da qual treinara com seu pai. – Devia ter treinado mais- fala respirando com dificuldade.- a esfera esta para norte, espero que agüente essa gravidade a tempo.

Fala começando a andar, não ariscaria voar naquele lugar, perderia energia muito rápido, assim que começou a andar viu que estava cada vez mais dentro da mata, mas foi surpreendido por alguma explosão.- Armadilhas,- fala se encostando nas arvores, mau sabia ele que aquela era uma péssima idéia. Logo outra explosão ocorreu e como ele não conseguia agüentar a gravidade daquele lugar foi jogado para longe e rolou um morro abaixo o fazendo ficar cada vez mais fundo na floresta. - a esfera está próxima, eu ano vou desistir-

fala levantando e caminhando devagar ate uma luz, a cada paço que dava parecia a chegar cada vez mais a lugar algum, mas tão longe quanto ele pudesse ver havia uma luz por entre as arvores, mas cada paço que dava lhe custava muito fôlego, era como se estivesse treinando com Vegeta numa gravidade aumentada 100000 vezes, quando finalmente chegou a clareira viu uma pessoa voando, assim que ele olhou para cima algo despencou na sua frente. Era a esfera de 5 estrelas, seguindo a esfera a pessoas desceu, Trunks a olhou assustado a figura feminina na sua frente, ela o olhava igualmente assustada.

A figura na frente de Trunks era extremamente alta, ele poderia dizer que ela tinha 1,80 ou mais, tinha o corpo um tanto quanto musculoso que não combinava com seu rosto um tanto quão delicado. Os cabelos negros lhe caiam pelos ombros, era repicados e todas pontas eram vermelho vivo, mas o que mais chamava a atenção nela era os olhos esmeralda fluorescente e a roupa de combate similar a que seu pai usava, a malha preta chegava ate a metade de suas cochas e ia ate seu pescoço sem mangas, um colete como os dos Saiyajin adaptado a suas formas femininas cobria seu tronco e usava luvas sem dedos com protetores nos braços, estava com botas que lembravam coturnos e assustadoramente tinha um cinturão que lembrava o rabo de um Saiyajin.

- Quem é você- Perguntou Trunks encarando a garota, agora respirando com mais dor ainda.

-Kalia, de onde você surgiu?- perguntou ela olhando o rapaz a sua frente.

- É uma longa his...- começou ele antes de desmaiar.

-Hey- disse ela o vendo despencar sem fazer nada.- Meu Kami-Sama, por que isso acontece comigo?- disse verificando os batimentos dele. – É ta vivo. Puf... tudo bem eu carrego você- disse jogando o corpo dele sobre seu ombro e pegando a esfera.

Trunks acordou sentindo-se mau, sentia como se seu corpo estivesse sendo esmagado, ao seu lado duas vozes pareciam ter uma conversa.

- O que diabos é ele? – Perguntou uma voz feminina conhecida

- Tem o corpo resistente, não é qualquer um que agüenta esse nível de gravidade.-

- Mas ele tava se mijando de dificuldade.-

- Tenha modos- respondia a voz masculina rouca.

- Pai, pra ele agüentar isso teria que ser...-

- Acho difícil.-

- ele não tem calda mas tem uma marca como se ela tivesse sido cortada.-

- Nunca viu um homem na sua vida e saio analisando o primeiro que aparece?-

- PAI!-

- Nosso convidado acordou.-

Trunks abri os olhos e deu de cara com um homem ao lado da garota que tinha visto o olhando, ele parecia muito com a menina, só que tinha traços mais pesados e os olhos verde musgo, o cabelo dele lembrava o de Vegeta mas tinha as pontas vermelhas. Uma cicatriz reta passava ao lado de seu olho esquerdo ate o maxilar, ele era bem mais alto que a menina.

- Onde estou?- perguntou Desorientado.

- Nossa casa em Anamark. – Anunciou o Homem- se fosse você não tentaria isso- disse ao ver Trunks tentar se levantar e cair deitado de novo- A gravidade daqui é extremamente forte, bem mais do que esta acostumado.

-Quem são vocês?-

- Nos fazemos as perguntas rapas, que é Você?- perguntou ele se encostando na parede enquanto a garota sentada sob o que parecia ser um criado mudo

- Meu nome é Trunks...sou dum planeta chamado Terra.-

- Sou Bauartan e ela é Kalia,Não parece Terráqueo, ate onde eu sei não agüentam tanta gravidade...

- Sou apenas meio humano.-

- meio Saiyajin?- Trunks se assustou.

- Como sabe?- A menina Sorriu para o pai. E desenrolou a calda da cintura.- São Saiyajins?-se assustou Trunks mais ainda.

- Eu sim, ela eu diria 98%, mas isso é outro papo, de quem é filho?-

- Vegeta.- disse buscando ar.

-Filho do príncipe?- Questionou o homem se aproximando fazendo Trunks ver que os cabelos negros dele já estavam ficando grisalhos. – Já era de se imaginar que estivesse vivo. O que veio fazer aqui?-

- Estou tentando reunir as esferas do Dragão, você estava com uma.-

- Aquela coisa laranja tem uma utilidade?- perguntou ela apoiando o cotovelo na calda e a cabeça não mão-

- Sim, elas chamam um dragão que concedem desejos, as usamos quando a terra esta em perigo.-

- Bem, já falou bastante pra que esta esmagado pela gravidade. Treinou em gravidade aumentada?-

- Sim, como sabe?-

- Você agüenta uma gravidade que dever ser umas 10000 vezes maior que a sua, dever ter estado em pelo menos algo perto de 1800.-

-Sim, treinei com meu pai.- Disse fechando os olhos.

- Interessante... Kalia, arranje algo pra ele comer.-

- Se ele conseguir comer- falou ela andando ate a porta.

- Ande logo- ela mostrou a língua para o pai e saio fechando a porta com a calda. – vejo que seu pai deve ter se estabelecido bem na terra, não era um planeta de muito valor no tempo que Freeza estava vivo, não olhe pra mim como se eu fosse um maníaco conquistador de planetas, nunca me submeti a freeza. – falou ele. – Você parece com seu avô.

- Conheceu meu avô?-

- Sim, mas agora não é hora de ficar falando em historia antiga. Você tem que comer alguma coisa. – disse ele saindo.- Kalia logo vai aparecer com algo.

Dito e feito logo a garota estava de volta com um prato do que parecia ser sopa em suas mãos, Trunks deu mais uma boa olhada nela, ela não era feia, mas realmente nunca tinha achado uma mulher cheia de músculos e com uma calda, vestida como seu pai numa versão afeminada e curta da roupa de combate.

- Vai ficar ai me secando ou o que?- perguntou ela com a mão direita na segura. – Só que me faltava outro tarado intergaláctico.-

- tarado intergalatico?-

- Ai, cala a boca e come ta- diz ela colocando o prato no criado mudo e pondo ele sentado e colocar o prato sob as cochas dele e lhe entregando uma colher- então, como sozinho ou tenho que te dar na boca?-

- NÃO, eu como sozinho...- diz ele levantando a colher e pegando um pouco de sopa...- Onde achou a esfera?-

- Enterrada num planeta de areia- disse ela sentando na cama. Trunks se divertiu com a maneira que ela brincava com a calda pra o distrair, ela tinha modos de um garoto com um resquício de maneira de provocar. Ela o avalizava, mas ele fazia o mesmo. Quando ele terminou de comer ela simplesmente desapareceu pela porta com o prato e ele ficou sozinho quase todo o resto do dia. Mais a noite a garota reapareceu, agora ele já conseguia respirar sem sofrer tanto.

-Bem,você já parou de respirar como alguém com Blutrubbeita

- Blutru oque?-

-Blutrubbeita, uma doença que ataca os pulmões e destrói o sistema imunológico, é causada por um verme em Deltrarck 3.- Falou ela sentando num banquinho que estava do lado da cama.

- Seu pai...- começou ele olhando para Kalia.

- Que tem o velho sarna.-

- Quantos anos exatamente ele tem, é que meu pai é meio velho já e não tem cabelos brancos.-

- A isso, Saiyajin ficam bastante tempo novos, ele tem 82-

- Oitenta e dois?- Gaguejou ele de volta.

- Você vai pro espaço atrás de esferas laranjas malucas mágicas, acha mais dois remanescente de uma raça que era pra estar extinta e se assusta com a idade do meu pai?-

- Sim- disse ele a encarando.

- Tem alguma coisa estanha na minha cara?- Perguntou ela cruzando as pernas e os braços.

- Não, não é isso, é que eu... Meu pai me disse que Saiyajins tem cabelos e olhos escuros.-

- A isso, pêra ai...PAI!!!!!!!-

- JÁ DISSE PRA NÃO FICAR BERRANDO- veio a resposta e em pouco tempo o Saiyajin estava na porta- Que você quer miniatura de meliante?-

- Explica pra ele por que das mechas e olhos verdes- disse ela ficando em pé no banquinho pra ficar da altura do pai.

- Tudo bem criatura. – fala enrolando sua calda na cintura dela e a descendo do banquinho. – Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer para não subir nas coisas, você tem rabo mas não é uma macaca.- disse ainda a segurando no ar a sua frente. – Você consegue me envergonhar não é? Você tem 16 ou 6?-

- Pode me passar sermão depois.-

- Tudo bem, mas não pense que vai ficar sem.- fala a pondo sentada no banquinho.- Agora, o que exatamente quer saber? Não é sempre que nos deparamos com outro Saiyajin e acho ate normal vocês saberem tão pouco sobre a cultura, especialmente se o seu pai ainda for como era quando jovem.-

- Conhece meu pai?- Questionou Trunks tentando mudar se posição mas se deparando novamente com a gravidade do planeta.

- Tenho idade pra conhecer muita gente garoto, Conheci bem seu avô, alias não nos dávamos nada bem. Mas creio que não é disso que quer falar.

- Bem, qualquer coisa que possa saber sobre os Saiyajin pra mim esta bom.-

- O sonho da vida dele, algum que escute atentamente.- Falou Kalia

- Você vai ganhar cota dupla de treino se não começar a se comportar.-

- Você sempre me da cota dupla. – isso lhe rendeu um golpe de calda na cabeça que a fez cair no chã teve que rir quando ela começou a praguejar a sentar novamente no banquinho e se segurar no mesmo com o rabo.

- Bem, Somos uma sub espécie de Saiyajin, você mesmo sendo hibrido pertence a subespécie Spinark, eu e Kalia somos Skinark, temos os mesmo atributos quase, mas diferente dos demais saiyajins temos olhos verdes em diversos tons, nossos cabelos ficam com as pontas vermelhas e crescem um pouco a cada ano, somos mais altos e nossas caldas são mais longas.

- Basicamente somos mais compridos e chamativos.- quando ele foi lhe dar a rabada ela segurou o rabo dele com o seu e acabou de bruços no ar.-Pai isso não tem grassa!-

Trunks discordava, estava rindo ate que de mais daquela garota atrevida e do calmo pai que parecia não ligar para as atrocidades que ela cometia.

- Muito bem, você foi rebaixada a bobo da corte.-

- Desde quando eu sai da plebe para aqueles lá?-

- Chega?-

- quem esta me segurando e você.-

Em alguns dias Trunks já havia se adaptado com a gravidade do planeta e estava olhando seus anfitriões treinarem, era um treino quase bárbaro, ela quase não acompanhava os movimentos do pai que não lhe dava chance, logo ela acabou no chão fazendo uma vala na terra.

- Eles estão tentando se matar?- perguntou Trunks enquanto Bauartan descia.

-KALIA TRATE DE SAIR DESSE BURACO E IR TOMAR UM BANHO VOCÊ VAI LEVAR NOSSO AMIGO AQUI PARA CONHECER OS ANARMARCADINOS! –disse ele entrando.

-SIM PAI EU ESTOU BEM OBRIGADO POR SE PREOCUPAR.

Em meia hora Trunks esperava Kalia fora da casa, logo ela apareceu com uma roupa indentica a outra só que vermelha em vês de preta.

-pronto pra ir?-

- Não me deram muita escolha.-

- Ele nunca dá, quer ficar sozinho é normal.- disse ela. – bem vamos conhecer os nossos queridos amigos.-

- Isso foi sarcástico?-

- acredite se quiser, não. Eles adoram o meu pai e vão com a minha cara por que eu apareço lá uma vez por ano quando estamos aqui enquanto ele sempre quer saber o que esta acontecendo com eles.

- Como eles são?-

- Você vai descobrir. E te ajudo a encontrar as suas esferas?-

- Por que quer fazer isso- fala andando devagar pela estrada com o outro Hibrido.

- Estou entediada, somos caçadores de recompensa e me pai sempre para por 3 meses, treinamento, eu não me importo em treinar mas, sabe como é.

- É sei...- falou ele caminhando enquanto ela para provocá-lo saltitava andando de costas.

Continua.

Bem, pouco a falar...

Nesse eu pirei bastante, espero que gostem

Quero Reviews em!

Bjs di Fenix


	5. Tão normal quanto deveria ser

* * *

Flutuando a alguns centímetros do chão Bauartan estava meditando desde que Kalia e Trunks haviam saído, o passado voltava a lhe perseguir a aquele momento, ele era um grande guerreiro desde a época que Friza chegou ao planeta Vegeta. Mas ele sabia que só estava vivo por um motivo, não por seu poder de luta, mas pela honra que o rei tinha em pagar uma divida.

As imagens logo lhe tomaram a mente.

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

__

_**Lembro-me bem, eu ainda era jovem. O rei quis sair do planeta para uma missão, mas é lógico que não iam deixar o rei ir sozinho mesmo ele sendo um grande guerreiro, como ele não queria nem um dos verdadeiramente inúteis da guarda real ele simplesmente apareceu no bar onde nos reuníamos.**_

_**Estávamos em 7 na mesa, Meu pai Kadriakin junto de minha mãe Linitua , meus irmãos Grinidar, Olion e Drikan, meus tios, Ibirikan e Noma e eu sentado calado no canto, éramos uma das maiores famílias, 6 Skinarks e uma Spinark, sempre nos dividíamos em grupos quando íamos para planetas, éramos considerados guerreiros de classe alta.**_

_**Foi um susto para todos ver o rei entrar sozinho num lugar onde nem sequer alguém imaginaria que ele pisaria. Logo ele anunciou que queria um companheiro de combate pra ir a um planeta. Logicamente muitos se ofereceram, mas ele simplesmente apontou pra mim.**_

_**- você, qual seu nome garoto.**_

_**-Bauartan senhor. - disse me colocando de pé.**_

_**- trate de andar logo, você vai me acompanhar a esse planeta.- eu não pude dizer não, nas próximas horas estava viajando para um planeta junto ao rei.**_

_**Quando chegamos não perdemos tempo com nada, simplesmente devastamos o planeta em algumas horas, para mim ele estava se divertindo, acho que aquilo era uma espécie de comemoração, seu filho havia nascido.**_

_**Depois que terminamos tudo aquilo acabei sentado ao lado dele vendo o anoitecer azul do sol arroxeado daquele lugar.**_

_**- Uma coisa tão tola pra que pagam mais, sois roxos são raros, mas o amanhecer é o mesmo em qualquer lugar, importe qual a cor que seja- falou ele antes de morder um pedaço de carne. Eu não falei nada, estava em silencio desde que paramos. – Você é mudo ou o que?-**_

_**- Apenas prefiro ficar calado, a falar algo errado.-**_

_**- Pensamento sábio, vai ser ótimo se um dia ver Friza agir assim que as vantagens acabarem...- disse ele olhando para o céu – Um conselho garoto continue com essa de não se envolver, sua vida pode depender disso um dia.**_

_**E dependeu, quando os iguais a mim decidiram se voltar contra Friza eu segui o conselho do Rei, fiquei fora de tudo aquilo, trai minha família, mas quando todos foram mortos eu fui apenas exilado. Perdi minha família mas consegui outra depois de tantos anos.**__**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

Assim que ele parou de flutuar colou-se se pé no chão e manteve os olhos fechados, podia sentir a aproximação.

- Não é sábio entrar sorrateiramente com a espada a punho em sua própria casa.- disse calmo

- Não sabia que essa ainda era minha casa- respondeu a voz masculina.

- Kaliel, atacaria seu pai?- perguntou ele abrindo os olhos e encarando o rapas, eram extremamente parecidos, mas ele tinha os cabelos lisos como os de Kalia, mas seus olhos eram Roxos não verdes.

- Você conseguiu ter três filhos, uma Saiyajin, outra Sintie, e um mestiço duma vez, você não é um pai, é um cientista louco- disse sorrindo.

- Não, segundo o conselho eu sou um estuprador de princesa, mas isso não entra em questão, agora, temos visita, trate de não tentar matar Kalia que eu não deixo ela matar você.-

- Obrigado Pai me sinto bem mais seguro.- falou cruzando os braços.

- Vá tomar um banho.- Disse enquanto os olhos do rapaz ficavam inteiros roxos

- Com quem ela está?- Perguntou ele inquieto.

- O que viu?-

- Vi um destino em comum se distruindo.-

"."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."".""."

Trunks acompanhou Kalia rindo das atitudes infantis da garota, foi ai que ele notou mais um detalhe dela, apesar da altura e do corpo com leves contornos femininos ela não tinha cintura e quadril como os de uma mulher adulta, tinha o corpo basicamente reto, não algo que se pusesse chamar de seios e tinha o rosto infantil.

- Quantos anos você tem?- perguntou ele olhando ela que após pular da pedra que havia subido a 6 segundos o encarou.

- Por que isso agora?- perguntou se espreguiçando.

- Por nem um motivo exatamente- falou tentando fugir do assunto.

- 16.-

-16?-

- Sim, um 1 que significa 10, mais um 6. Nunca te ensinaram a contar ou o que?alias vc é surdo meu pai falou isso onte.- fala ela se encostando numa arvore, estava andando por um caminho de pedra por entre a mata densa a algum tempo, Trunks achava tudo igual e não entendia por que ela simplesmente não voava, alias ele não entendia nada daquela pessoa a sua frente.

- Sim, eu sei contar, mas você não parece ter 16.

- 16 anos terráqueos ou Saiyajins?- questionou ela cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

- Bem...- ele não sabia como continuar.

- Para a sua informação eu não gosto nada que fiquem me analisando, segundo saiyajins tem a puberdade depois dos 17, e anos de saiyajins tem 389 dias sililares ao Romulinianos, isso explica por que você também ainda parece uma criança grande, então pare de ficar olhando para a minha pouca bunda, falta de seios e falta de cintura como se eu fosse só mais uma vadia intergaláctica que você deve ter conhecido- falou ela se aproximando fazendo ele recuar- não estou nem ai para o que você acha que eu devo ter ou não ter, mas se continuar desse jeito eu mesma explico pro meu pai por que você vai estar com todos os ossos quebrados e ele vai me dar razão. Agora feche essa boca e ande logo.- disse ela virando e indo em frente.

Trunks estava assustado, ela tinha passado de criança crescida a mulher adulta enfurecida em menos de 5 segundos. Vendo a irritação dela ele tratou de segui-la,mas dar alguma distancia, a trilha por entre a mata parecia acabar em alguns metros. ela desapareceu por entre as arvores e quando ele atravessou o mesmo caminho deu de cara com um vilarejo de aparência quase medieval.

Logo uma criança de pele azul, com o cabelo roxo apareceu andando pela entrada do vilarejo, ela vestia um vestido rosa pálido e arrastava uma boneca de pano igualmente azul e de cabelo roxo, assim que ela viu Kailia começou a pular e a correr pela vila anunciando a chegada dos dois.

- É sempre assim?-

- É- Disse ela prendendo bem a calda em volta da cintura.- 1...2...3- contou ela forçando um sorriso no rosto, logo varias pessoas os cercaram, eram todos azuis com cabelos roxos ou todos ao mesmo tempo e eram absolutamente nanicos ate para Trunks que se sentia um anão ao lado de Kalia e principalmente de Bauartan.

Depois de apresentações muito mal feitas e comprimentos de todos da vila cada um foi arrastado para um lado, e entretido durante hora

No caminho de volta.

- Hey Kalia...-

- Hun?-

- Desculpa por hoje mais sedo.-

- Tá- disse ele começando a flutuar, ande vamos ate sua nave.- ela parecia querer evitar ir pra casa.

- Por que quer ir ate lá?- perguntou ele olhando para ela.

- Por nem um motivo, sem rabo.-

- Hey! Eu tinha rabo.-

- Não vejo nem um.

* * *

Sem comentarios, de novo.

quero Reviews

BJS di fenix


End file.
